


it wasn't

by astrosminsung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ? like kind of, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Like, M/M, REALLY FUCKIN HEAVY ANGST, angt angst angst, like.. a bit of fluff at the end? like.. angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosminsung/pseuds/astrosminsung
Summary: Dongmin felt the scream before he could hear it, tearing his throat apart.





	it wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: this is really really sad and has a possibility of being triggering for some, so please please do not read this if you think this may be triggering to you. i don't want anyone getting hurt, okay?

Dongmin felt the scream before he could hear it, tearing his throat apart. he watched, tears streaming down his face as, the love of his life is hit by the semi-truck. everything was in slow motion as he watched Bin fly back, blood seeping into the concrete as he lays there, unmoving. he sprints forward, yanking himself from the arms the had been holding him tightly a moment ago. he falls to the ground beside him, his angel, his love. he lays a soft hand onto Bin’s cheeks, shaking violently, wiping at the blood running from a gash on his forehead as he carefully swipes his bangs from his eyes. he hears sobs, sobs of Bin’s name, of pleas for him to stay alive, to stay here, with _me_. you can’t leave me Binnie, _please_. 

 

_you are my anchor_

 

_you are my life, Binnie_

 

_you are what’s keeping me alive_

 

_you have to stay alive, for me, okay?_

 

_please please_

 

_dear god please be okay_

 

_god fuck-no nonono please no_

 

_i can’t live without you_

 

_i don’t_ want _to live without you_

 

he thinks he hears sirens, but he can’t tell, everything is too muffled. his throat burns, he can’t feel anything but the tingle in his fingertips as they trace every feature of his beloved moon. he feels hands try to pull him back, and he screams _NO,_ _I CAN’T LEAVE HIM_. he sobs harder, the cries ripping through his chest, his entire body curled into itself, folded over Bin as he prays. to who, he doesn’t know, but he prays, to anyone, anything, _please._ the grip becomes tighter, more hands appear, dragging him away as he kicks, struggling. he finally yanks himself away, and he doesn’t mean to, he doesn’t, he _didn’t._ he stumbles after pulling away, trembling legs betraying him as he falls into the road parallel to Bin. he barely feels the SUV hit him, only watches as his vision blacks out, everything dulling until he cant hear the sirens anymore, can’t here the screams.

 

 

———

 

 

Dongmin wakes up, feeling a tight hold around his middle, a head with soft hair buried into the crook of his neck. it only takes a moment to register, and he folds his arms tightly around Bin’s shoulders, hands gripping tightly to the shirt covering the skin of his back.

 

“oh god, Bin,” tears slip from his eyes as he presses his nose into the younger’s hair.

 

“Dongmin,” he registers the wet spot on his shirt after a moment, only gripping Bin tighter upon the realization.

 

“i love you. god, i love you,” he murmurs into Bin’s hair, trailing kisses down every part of him he could reach.

 

“i love you too. so, so fucking much,” Bin lifts his head at last, a pair of red-rimmed eyes catching ones of similar condition.

 

“it was just a dream,”

 

“no,” a breath. “it wasn’t,”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay so basically bin ran to push someone out from in front of a semi truck, and got hit and.. died. and someone was holdin dongmin back bc they didn't want Two People dying (even though that happened anyway). and dongmin stumbled after being pulled away by some bystanders so the peramedics could get to Bin, and he fell in front of an SUV and.. also died. so, ye ye this is Proper Angst and also i made myself cry i am so sorry for this


End file.
